


Together, Let's Breathe

by purplelly



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/purplelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys ask Ray on a date, nearly positive that he wants to be with them, too. But for some reason, he refuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Let's Breathe

When starting Achievement Hunter, Geoff never thought that he'd get four amazing boyfriends out of the deal. 

Jack was first, of course. They were the beginning, the first two, and Geoff wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. And the others came along, and it seemed to brighten Geoff's world in ways he didn't realize were missing. 

After about six years since starting AH, he had four boyfriends who he cared for dearly. But even then, he still felt like something was missing. 

He had Jack, and Gavin, Michael, and Ryan. He thought he'd be happy - he was happy with them - but something still felt like it was missing. 

They'd discussed it. The missing piece was their other coworker, Ray. 

So they mutually agreed to test the waters with him. Flirt, on and off camera, and take him out more. The signs they got in return were more than enough for them to think that Ray likes them back. 

So they finally got the courage to ask him on a proper date. 

They waited until everyone was in the office - it was later that day, evening, and it was quiet as they all started to edit videos. 

Geoff glanced behind him at Ray, sitting his chair quietly with headphones on. He then looked over at Ryan and Jack, who had followed his gaze and now locked eyes with him. 

He nodded to them, taking his headphones off and turning his chair to face the lads. Michael and Gavin had done the same, and they all now glanced at each other and Ray, silently deciding who would speak first. 

Ray seemed to feel the gazes on him, because a moment later, he stopped typing on the keyboard and looked over his shoulder, startled to see all of them watching him. He took his headphones off and turned around, a cautious but curious look on his face. 

"Uh, yes?" He asks, only half joking. 

They glance at each other again, and this time Geoff stands.

"Hey, Ray," He says, and there's that nervous flutter in his stomach again. "We want to ask you something." 

Ray's eyes widen and he seems to go still, but nods for Geoff to continue. 

Geoff looks over at all the others, as if making sure that they're all still okay with this. They all stare back, giving small smiles and nods of encouragement. 

"We want to ask you on a date," Geoff says. "The six of us. If you want." 

Ray swallows, hands wringing together nervously as he glances at each of them. He starts to smile, then it stops and falls to a frown. He seems distressed all of a sudden, and Geoff feels his stomach flop. 

"It's okay if you don't want to," Geoff adds quietly. 

Ray looks up and meets his eyes, but only for a second. They fall to the ground, and his hands fall to grip the arms of his chair tightly. 

"I-I'm sorry," He starts. "I- no. Sorry." Then he stands up and walks through the door before any of them can say a word. 

They all sit in stunned silence for a moment. Geoff bites the inside of his cheek, sits back down at his desk. His heart is beating too fast, and he has a sickening feeling in his stomach. 

_There got to have been heartbreak somewhere,_ Geoff thinks.  _I couldn't have been this lucky_. 

"That doesn't make much sense," Gavin says, breaking the tension. "He seemed into it when we were flirting with him. What happened?" 

"Ray's just not into us that way, Gavin," Michael responds, a bit more forcefully than normal. He doesn't sound angry, not really - somewhere between being angry and upset. It  _is_  the first time someone had rejected them. 

"He's got a point," Ryan says, his voice strained but also curious. "He seemed to respond to us well. Something must have changed his mind." 

"We could just ask him," Jack suggests. "If he likes us that way or not. I feel like there's something more that we're missing." 

Now that Geoff thinks about it, it does seem kind of strange. "Then let's go find him. He has to be in the building somewhere." 

They set off, splitting off into different groups as they searched the building. The two lads went one direction while Jack and Ryan went a different way and Geoff another way. 

Geoff wandered the hallways of the Rooster Teeth building before stopping and asking himself  _if he was Ray, where would he go?_

It doesn't help a whole lot, but he does find the younger man quicker. Geoff passes the prop room, glancing inside but moving on when he doesn't see anyone immediately. Then he hears the faint sound of music, so he backs up and takes a good look. 

He spots Ray sitting against the wall, hood pulled up over his head and tapping buttons on his DS. He's wearing earbuds and the music must be blasting if Geoff can hear it. 

Ray doesn't notice him right away. Not until Geoff takes a step further into the room, and he spots the movement from the corner of his eye. Ray looks up, gulping at seeing Geoff there. He takes his earbuds out and sets his DS aside. 

"Hey, Ray," Geoff says quietly. He sighs and sits on the ground, eye level with Ray. "Listen, we don't want to pressure you into anything. We just want to ask, since we've been getting mixed signals - what do you feel about us?" 

Ray doesn't respond right away. He plays with the strings of his hoodie. Right when Geoff thinks he isn't going to respond, he speaks. 

"I do like you guys," Ray says. "In that way. But..." He trails off, and Geoff moves closer until they're an arms length away. 

"What's wrong, Ray?" Geoff asks. 

Ray sighs, closing his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. He pulls his knees up to his chest, takes a deep breath. "I'm asexual." 

Geoff waits for him to continue. But Ray doesn't, only opens his eyes a crack when Geoff doesn't respond right away. 

"Is that all?" Geoff asks, and Ray blinks at him. 

"I- yeah. I didn't want to disappoint you guys," Ray adds quietly. 

Geoff 'oh's in understanding, and moves closer so he can take Ray's hand and squeeze it between his. 

"Ray, all five of us are kinda head over heels for you," Geoff says. "You couldn't disappoint us, especially not with being ace. We want you to be comfortable, and if you don't want to have sex, then we're okay with that." 

Ray watches him a moment. Then a smile breaks out across his face and he lunges forward, pulling Geoff into a hug. Geoff laughs and wraps his arms around his waist. 

"Is that a yes, then?" He asks. 

Ray laughs that time and nods into Geoff's shoulder. "Yes, that's a yes." 

Geoff holds him tighter. "Good, good. Just tell us what you're comfortable with." He pauses. "Is it alright if I get the others down here? We were all kind of searching the building for you." 

Ray leans back to look into Geoff's eyes. "Yeah." He pauses. "Thanks." He leans forward and presses a light kiss to Geoff's lips.

The rest of them were okay with it, which Geoff could see made a huge weight lift off of Ray's shoulders. They all looked relieved as well. 

"So," Geoff says casually, after everyone was sorted out. "How about that date?" 

The others laugh, and Ray rolls his eyes. "I already said yes, didn't I?" It lacked any real heat. 

It seemed then, that something finally clicked into place. Geoff finally felt like he was complete - with the all  _five_ men he loved.


End file.
